Theres two Derris Emblems?
by Jagged Circles
Summary: After getting the Derris Emblem, the gang find another emblem, and do sidequests.
1. Who am I?

Tales of Symphonia: Theres more than one Derris Emblem?

Disclaimer: I do not own ToS but if I did I'd make Colette stop saying sorry, and make Lloyd actually attracted to Sheena

Me: Now, on with the show!

Colette: Wait a second, doesn't everybody love it when I say sorry?

Me: NO --

Colette: Oh ok sorry then –runs away

Me: anyway NOW on with the story.

Chapter One: Who am I? I don't know who am I?

Lloyd Irving was just your basic 17 year old. Ah who am I kidding. Lloyd Irving was raised by a dwarf, and uses two twin blade swords. He is on a unique quest to reunite the two worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. Along with Lloyd is his 12 year old half elven friend Genis.

Genis is a master of the kendama, and can use advanced spells such as Indignation, Prism Sword, and Ground Dasher. Even thought he is only 12 years old, he still makes a point that half elf discrimination is wrong. But when he gets out of place and says something he shouldn't, his sister gives him a swift slap.

His sister Raine is basically, an archeologist gone mad. If Raine ever see's somebody tampering with ruins or fiddling with a bomb, coughasgardcough she will get a little violent. Heheheheh.

From the village of Mizuho, is Sheena the summoner. She came from the declining world of Tethe'alla to assasinate the chosen. She is a guardian user, and uses cards infused with magic to fight. Sheena is important to the quest for salvation in the way that she is the only one able to form pacts with Summon Spirits.

Ever wonder what would happen to a pink headed girl who has no emotion? Well that's Presea. You see, since shes had an exsphere on her her whole life, her physical age does not grow. She would be around 28 or so if not for the exsphere. She uses an Ax, as used by her father to chop wood.

Regal is the blue haired ex-criminal. He went to jail for killing his beloved Alicia. He unfortunately had no choice. She had gone out of control without a key crest, and from that day on he swore not to use his hands to fight.

Ah yes,Zelos is the chosen of Tethe'alla as well as the local pervert. He enjoys staring at, and making lame passes at Sheena. He dosnt know though that she is in love with our favorite hero, Lloyd. Kratos... he is a traitor. He is a seraphim. He is a father....

Deep and dark Kratos, he who has a pain throbbing deep in his heart.

These are the charactors of the story. Don't worry next chappy things will get funny and interesting. Ill make sure of it.

PS. If my writing seems a little funny, I just started fanfiction and im not sure what the average settings are. And its kinda late at night right now.

Well, review so far and maybe give some ideas. I plan this to be a things to do before fighting mithos. And then thell discover a new emblem that will make Zelos jealous. Well of Lloyd anyways heheheheheheh

So, R&R or else ill have regal try to shave his feet with his shackles!


	2. Sheena's feelings

Sheena's thoughts

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own ToS as much as I want to.

LinkTetra: THANK YOU for actually reviewing, sorry the first chapter was kind of messy and out of place. Sorry things have looked pretty bad but ill make sure to have this chapter look a bit better.

This chapter will actually have some action, last chapter had real crude descriptions of the characters. Also, I'm not sure what I want to do with Kratos. Should I have him come back in the party, have him die somehow or leave him injured?

And now, here is the second chapter of the fic. Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Regular 

Action

Flashbacks 

Chapter 2

"So this is the Derris Emblem?" Lloyd simply asked as the blue glow vanished from the floor. "It dosnt look like much to me..." he boredly stated. "I swear Lloyd, you get bored at just everything!" Genis replied a little angry. Lloyd gets bored easily and does this **every single time** that they either get something new, or embark on a new journey.

"Hmm, I suspect that if we go further, we might not have a chance to come back" Raine pondered. "I need to go back to my hunnies, I'm sure they miss me by now!" Zelos said with heart filled eyes. "Well then I guess we have no choice. Its off to Meltokio then!" everyone agreed it would be good to stop by there.

However as they were walking out of Welgaia, Colette being the klutz she is, tripped on the way out. "Oof!" "Colette!" Lloyd almost yelled. "Are you hurt, are you bleeding?" At this point Lloyd has been worried about Colette ever since she came back from the Dragon's Nest. _I cant belive this, Lloyd is still acting like Colettes servant!_

Sheena thought with anger. At this point Sheena's eyes started to tear up for a second but she quickly blinked them out. _I know that deep down I really like Lloyd, even though he can be real....dense. _Sheena then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"ZELOS YOU PERVERT GET AWAY FROM M-"She then looked and saw Genis behind her, looking a little scared.

"Oh! Sorry Genis, I thought Zelos was trying to hit on me again!"

Sheena replied partially embarrassed. "I was just wondering why you were sad Sheena." Genis asked politely. _Oh no, he saw that? I cant tell him I love Lloyd....._ "Oh it must be the after taste of Zelos's terrible curry." She chuckled. As if on cue, Zelos came up to Sheena hearing his name. "Yes Sheena, do you wish for something?" he said with a silly looking grin on his face.

"Ugh Zelos just wait until we get to Meltokio, then you can hit on as many "hunnies" as you'd like." She spat. "Alright its your loss, but until then im going to go chat with my Glamourus Beauty heh heh heh." He grinned then went to go chase Raine. Genis was just watching the whole thing, laughing a bit but then realizing that he was going to go hit on his sister!

"Zelos don't you dare go after Raine!" he yelled as he ran after him. "Hey whats this!" Lloyd had just found a small shining object on the floor. "Wow it sure is shiny!" None of the party had forgotten about Colettes love for shiny things. "Umm, you know what im just going to hold on to this for now ok?" Lloyd then tried to hide it so Colette wouldn't go crazy and try to steal it from him. She had done this once when they were about 10 years old.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey look a 50 gald piece!" Lloyd could not belive his luck. This is more money than his allowance! Then again, to get his allowance he had to water the plants, pick up and feed Noishe, and to keep his room clean. "Hey Lloyd!" Down came along his bubbly friend Colette, happy as ever. "Look at this gald! Do you want to split it and go buy some candy gel? Wow sure Lloyd that's real nice of.... Wow this sure is shiny" She then lost her train of thought and started to play with the gald piece. "Be careful Colete, we don't want to lose that." But upon saying that Colette accidently flipped the precious piece into the sewer pipe. 

"Aww man" Lloyd said with a small frown. "Oh no, im so sorry Lloyd ill make it up to you somehow!" "Nah its ok Colette, lets just go play with Genis!" "Ok!"

Ahh those were good times, except losing the gald. Ever since that event she apologized for... well almost everything! Half the times things wernt her fault either. I wonder what this thing is for though.

And the end of chapter two! The shiny thing will come into place with the new Emblem. Hopefully my writing style looks better now, and it should be spaced more evenly.


	3. What does Zelos have to do with it?

Hey, im back! Sorry its been a little while since ive updated, im getting swamped in homework -- Anyways, ill try to get about 2 chapters a week or so depending on homework, and free time.

Review Responses:

LinkTetra: Yea, I redid the first chapter since it looked like a piece of garbage. Ill be sure to write a lot better than that chapter, trust me.

Rednal: Yea, gald is easy to get in Tehe'alla, but that flashback was when they were 10 year olds. A 50 gald piece meant a lot to younger kids.

Story Weaver: Glad ya liked it

Omakase Shimasu: Your right, I neglected to put them into the story, but they will appear in this chapter. And the next one. And the next one. And the next one. And the next—you get the picture

HarukaKetcham:Thanks for positive words.

Disclaimer: I do not own ToS or Namco, and if I did then Lloyd would wear clothes that were BLUE . 

_Thoughts_

Regular 

Action

_**Flashbacks**_

Chapter 3: What does Zelos have to do with it?

"This looks like a decent spot to camp out. Alright, Lloyd and Zelos will put up all the tents. Genis and Presea can go chop wood for the fire, and Sheena Colette and Regal will prepare dinner once the wood is brought back." Raine stated. Everyone just stared for a minute, then quickly ran off to go do the tasks.

Raine decided to take this time to brush up on her light magic. She could remember when she almost lost it a few days ago.....

**_Flashback (In Raines POV)_**

_**Lloyd, Genis, Presea and I were engaged in a fierce battle against the third version of the undead sword spirit. The battle had been going well at first, Lloyd hacking away and performing his Sword Rain Alpha attack; Genis summoning the occasional Indignation; Presea using Devastation; and I using Revitalize when necessary. However soon the spirit started to attack harder, and harder, so I decided to use my light magic. I could feel the warmth of the white circle beneath my feet, as I cast my spell: **_

"_**Ray!" It did good damage to it, so I decided to try it again. But this time as I tried to charge my mana, some part of me could not focus.... Before I knew it instead of casting photon there was a gigantic explosion that killed the spirit, but almost killed my whole team, my family I should say.....**_

Raine had decided not to use her light magic ever since then.

Lloyd was having terrible luck trying to assemble the tents, and our favorite little pervert was doing nothing to help at all.

"Urg.... You know Zelos, you can get up off your ass anytime now" Lloyd grunted as he fumbled with the zipper to the tent door.

"But why, I mean your doing a perfectly fine jonb yourself!"

"Really? Wow Zelos, thanks." Lloyd said as he finished the tents and walked away. _Heh my charm works everytime. I really should be thanking the emblem.... No matter, its not like anyone else knows about it. But that shining object that Colette tried to pick off of Lloyd..... it looks somewhat familiar. Could it be......nah, it couldn't be..._

Over in the woods, Genis was trying to have a conversation with Presea while she was cutting trees with her Ogre Axe. "Hey Presea, I was just um wondering, have you ever had a b-b-boyfriend??" Genis stammered trying not to blush. "Yes, I have a few boyfriends. Lloyd, you, Regal, and Zelos." Came a semi-monotone voice. _She doesn't understand what im saying.. maybe I should.... No, I cant.... But I might get closer to her.... Ahhhh what would Lloyd or Zelos do! Oh wait Zelos would....._

"P-p-presea I mean a boyfriend, like um uh.... This!" With that he her her a very small, very short kiss on the lips, then ran back to camp blushing. "I-I-I-I have never witnessed this kind of emotion before...." Presea was shocked, to say the least. She was not angry, she felt a sort of.... Warm feeling inside of her. But she could not describe what it was.

Genis had brought the firewood, and dropped it off at camp; before quickly running off. "Wow, Genis must have been in a hurry!" Colette said eagerly. "I will make the fire, Go get Sheena and gather the ingredients" Regal stated before putting a small stick in-between his handcuffs, started twirling it at high speeds, and somehow created a fire! Colette had found Sheena in a corner, seeming to be writing in a diary of some sorts. "Ooh whats this?" Colette said as she grabbed the diary and looked at the page. It had said, "I wonder if he will ever realize that I am in love with him, that I really do love—"But before she could read the name Sheena grabbed it out of her hands, her cheeks a red that would have made Lloyds clothes look light in comparison. "W-Whats up Colette?" Sheena nervously asked. "Oh, its time for us to make the curry!" Oh, um ok. Do you mind if I put in Pineapple again?" "Sure, ill catch up to you in a minute alright?"

_I hope Sheena wasn't talking about Lloyd.... MY Lloyd......_

And that's the end of Chapter 3! I kinda put in some Exciting points in there, and next chapter will reveal how Zelos knows about the second emblem. And next chapter you get to find out what it actually DOES. Yaayyy now review or else I wont post another chappy!


	4. Zelos knows about it?

Chapter 4: Zelos has been using it?

Review answers:

Story Weaver1: OF COURSE Sheena was talking about Lloyd

PIRO: Glad ya liked the Regal part, and I know Colette may seem a little out of character but it should all balance out in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own ToS or Namco, and if I did then Id make Presea act all happy and giggly! (now THAT'S torture )

Regular 

Action

Flashbacks Thoughts 

The sun was just coming up as the team awoke, ready to explore before fighting Mithos. "Yaaaaaaaawn! Hey Genis... you got breakfast ready yet?" was the only question Lloyd could say,(Surprisingly he is the second one awake!) before banging his head on the wooden table outside, and drifting back to sleep. "I swear, all he ever thinks about is food." Genis muttered. A few minutes later he put the freshly cooked food on the same table Lloyd was on. **Big** mistake. Genis went to the others to wake them all up for breakfast. However right as he left to wake people up, Hurricane Lloyd attacked! sniff sniff! Lloyd perked up and saw the meal fit for 8 in front of him. A river of drool came out of his mouth, and he couldn't resist gulping down the food in one disgusting swallow!

Meanwhile, Genis was figuring out ways to wake people up, and entertain himself at the same time. First up was Raine, oh this would be interesting. Genis snuck into the tent he shared with Raine, and said every persons name, seeing what Raine thought of them. _Lloyd...._ "mumble mumble... lazy boy..." _Colette..._ "sily snore chosen." _Sheena.._ "mumble slutty ninja." _Kratos.._ To his surprise Raine gave a sigh, but one of passion. "Kratos...why are you gone, come back for... me." Then all of a sudden Raine jolted out of bed muttering something about angels on elephants coming to hunt her down and to take her into the sea! _Well, that was unexpected...._ But before Genis could torment anyone else, a loud sound was heard that woke everyone up! **BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP "**Oh great, Lloyd's eaten all the food! AGAIN!" Genis ranted angerly. But somehow, everyone found a way to eat. Somehow.

Now the gang is heading off to Luin, after hearing about practical joke weapons. On the way there, Lloyd's shining stone all of the sudden blew a hole in his pocket (Which HURT very much,) and shot right into the back of Zelos' head. "OY! Whats the big idea Lloyd, don't be jealous of... HOLY SHIT WHERE DID YOU GET THIS STONE!" he frantically yelled, not noticing the group had already gone a ways ahead of the two. "Why, is it important?" Lloyd asked now interested. "Um.. uh u um ye yea it is! Ill er take it so you don't have to carry it, yea that's it." Zelos stuttered like a babbling idiot. "No that's ok, lemme get it out of your head" "ITS IN MY HEAD!!!?" Sort of, its like hovering over it morelike." Wait, wait DON'T TOUCH!" But it was too late. Lloyd touched it, and he felt a certain warmth flow into him. Zelos knew what was going on, and was NOT happy about it. The stone then dissolved into the air, which none of the two seemed to notice. "Lloyd I might as well come clean with ya, that thing was called the Derris Emblem of Attractivity. It attracts the female kind to the bearer, and allows people to be tricked by the cunning mind of the user, With that Zelos holds his head up high and proud and now Lloyd you have it, so expect the ladies to attract to you more. And don't worry about me, I don't need it anymore I have all the ladies I could possible want hehehehe." He explained. "oook cool with me but wheres our group?" whaddya mean wheres our... OH SHIT!" "Lemme guess, were lost right?" "Ummm maybe?"

The group did not notice the absense of Lloyd and Zelos, and were chatting away about things while walking towards Luin. Genis was avoiding Presea, afraid that she might not like him at all. Presea finally cornered Genis, and put a finger to his lips as the group passed by not noticing the two. "Genis, hear me out. I enjoyed the kiss 100 percent. I...wish to continue what you had started if that is not a problem with-" at that point she was cut off by Genis pressing his lips onto hers with a happy smile. _I'll take that as a yes _Presea thought happily.

End of chapter, What do you guys think? Ill have some more things I neglected in the next chapter, and don't worry there will be a funny seen with Sheena Colette and a rice ball! (Hmm, think it has to do with Lloyd ;)

So review, and I know its been a while since I updated but its cause I was waiting for more reviews (This chapter is thanks to PYRO Good job for reviewing!)


End file.
